Marshall Winthrop
Marshall Winthrop is Conrad Hawkins estranged father and the chairman of the board at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital. He is portrayed by Glenn Morshower. Biography Season One Total Eclipse of the Heart When Nic is set-up and arrested for breaking and entering, her bail is set at $100,000. Conrad ends up calling his father, who pays all of the bail and tells his son that she’ll be released within the hour. After Lane's arrest, Dr. Bell has a new boss, Conrad's father, who will be the new chairman of the board. Season Two The Dance After Marshall collapses, he is checked into Chastain against his wishes as Marshall believes his Crohne's disease is acting up. It is discovered that Marshall has a bowel blockage that could potentially turn into a perforation and at Conrad's urging, he agrees to undergo surgery, though he requests anyone but Bell. Marshall reveals the truth behind his divorce with Conrad's mother to his son and assures Conrad that he was never abusive towards her which Conrad has always had nightmares about. This brings the two men closer together. Later, while Conrad is at Devon Pravesh, Marshall's bowel perforates and he is rushed into surgery with Bell, the only surgeon on call and answering. Bell desperately fights to save Marshall's life as the hospital tries to get into contact with Conrad. After the Fall Bell successfully manages to operate on Marshall, but he is left on a ventilator with an uncertain prognosis. After Marshall starts having troubles, Conrad realizes that the ventilator is set too high and shuts it off. Marshall regains consciousness and Conrad is able to remove the breathing tube as Marshall is breathing on his own. Conrad later visits his father who absolves him for not being there when Marshall nearly died. The two men joke briefly and commit to repairing their relationship as father and son. After being moved from the ICU, Marshall tells his son that he knows his disease will only get worse and worse and makes an advanced directive where if he ends up in such a situation again, no heroic measures will be used to save his life. Conrad agrees to honor his father's wishes after being unable to talk him out of it. Adverse Events Marshall works with Conrad to try to expose Gordon Page and QuoVadis. As QuoVadis' devices are implanted into hundreds of soldiers, potentially risking their lives, Marshall's investigators uncover a source who provides him with the evidence he needs to expose QuoVadis' fraud to the military. As a result, both Chastain and the military pull their contracts with QuoVadis and Gordon is publicly disgraced. Marshall warns that if QuoVadis finds an angel investor, they might be able to recover before calling Gordon and offering to buy QuoVadis, apparently betraying Conrad. Betrayal Marshall's offer to Gordon Page is revealed to be a trick to help set Gordon up, but Gordon sees through Marshall's offer and refuses. Things become complicated when Abe Benedict is brought to Chastain with a gunshot wound that may or may not be self-inflicted. However, Marshall discovers that Gordon has found a single investor to back him up and determines that its Howard Loomis, a hedge fund CEO who, like Marshall, makes money by backing failing companies. Marshall meets with Loomis and reveals Benedict's shooting and the possibility of sinister intentions behind it. Marshall admits that while for men like himself and Loomis their actions are usually motivated by money, this time he is simply trying to do the right thing and stop a monster from destroying more lives. Marshall is able to convince Loomis to also do the right thing and not help Gordon. With Gordon desperate and vulnerable, Marshall decides to go in one more time wearing an FBI wire disguised as his watch and to bluff that Benedict is awake and talking. At first Marshall fails to elicit a reaction from Gordon who demands to speak with Benedict. By the time Marshall contacts Conrad, Benedict has been stabilized and has revealed a single clue: Sever. Conrad's revelation rattles Gordon enough that Marshall manages to provoke Gordon into confessing to Benedict's attempted murder. However, Gordon realizes that Marshall is wearing a wire and tries to flee with Marshall as a hostage. In the QuoVadis lobby, Gordon's bodyguards get into a firefight with the FBI with Marshall caught in the middle. Marshall survives unharmed and is reunited with Conrad while Gordon's getaway attempt results in a high speed chase and Gordon's death in a car crash. Emergency Contact Following the fall of Gordon Page and QuoVadis, Marshall announces to Conrad that he is resigning as head of Chastain and is instead moving into the medical device field. Despite the corruption of Gordon and QuoVadis, Marshall recognizes the need for such devices and desires to buy out QuoVadis to improve the devices used to save lives and ensure the existence of medical device companies that care about their patients. Marshall later meets with Julian Booth in the ruins of QuoVadis, stating that her speech at the Mortality and Morbidity conference was what inspired Marshall to make this choice. Julian is revealed to be the source Marshall found that helped him expose Gordon and Marshall requests her help in his new venture. After researching Marshall, Julian refuses and instead asks for his help in funding a non-profit organization that will hold the FDA and companies like QuoVadis accountable which Marshall accepts. As Marshall leaves Chastain to pursue his new venture, he is escorted by Conrad who promises to support his father. The two joke about the hostility of the last time Marshall left Chastain in similar circumstances and how things have greatly changed for them for the better since. Marshall makes it clear that he intends to remain a part of Conrad's life and Conrad decides to take a few days off to go on a vacation with his father. Season Three Nurses' Day After learning that Marshall is on the same drug he suspects killed Jessie Nevin, Conrad runs tests on his father to make sure he is alright. Marshall proves to be unharmed by the drug and Conrad explains his suspicions about the drug and struggles with getting the proof he needs. Marshall offers his son his help which Conrad accepts. Marshall later takes Conrad to a shareholders meeting for DiaCorp which is run by an old friend of his. Though surprised by the extravagance of the meeting, Marshall believes that his old friend can help Conrad get the patient data he needs. Marshall introduces Conrad to the CEO who offers the data Conrad needs in exchange for a deal with Chastain. Out for Blood Its revealed that Red Rock hasn't directly moved against Conrad out of fear of angering Marshall due to Marshall's wealth and power. Free Fall After being fired, Conrad dodges several of Marshall's calls before finally answering and admitting what had happened. Marshall isn't surprised given Conrad's rule-breaking nature and Conrad informs his father that he doesn't intend to let Red Rock win so easily. Marshall warns Conrad that he's gone toe-to-toe with a lot of Titans in his time and Conrad will need to bring more than a slingshot to this fight and its gonna get ugly for everyone. Conrad reassures Marshall that he understands the risks before hanging up. Relationships Familial Conrad Hawkins Marshall is Conrad's estranged father. Conrad suggests that the difference between them is that he helps sick people, and doesn't capitalize off people's misfortune. He comes back into Conrad's life, to ask him to run the new hospital he is opening. After Marshall becomes seriously ill, he reveals the surprising truth behind his divorce with Conrad's mother, bringing the two men closer together. When Marshall leaves Chastain to pursue a new venture, the two men are able to amicably joke about their past issues and decide to go on vacation together for a few days. The two are subsequently shown to maintain a good relationship with Conrad being worried about Marshall's health after learning he is on the same drug that killed Jessie Nevin and confiding in and seeking his father's help to prove the drug is unsafe. Appearances Gallery The_Resident_-_Episode_1.05_(17).jpg The_Resident_-_Episode_1.06_(11).jpg The_Resident_-_Episode_1.06_(14).jpg [[Character Gallery:Marshall Winthrop|Follow this link for the rest of the Marshall Winthrop Gallery]] Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters